


long live

by nabbongs



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, mostly napink with a dash of minkyebin, the I.O.I kids and some Produce 101 members are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabbongs/pseuds/nabbongs
Summary: At age 13, however, was the pivotal moment of Zhou Jieqiong's life. Still new to the country and the company, barely known basic Korean under her belt and only the company of a 11 year old named Siyeon – 12 year old Sungyeon was only with them during the summer –. And yet, that's when she met the then 16 year old Im Nayoung – the girl who'd become the prince(ss) the chinese girl had always dreamed of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of birthdays to you Montse ♡

As a kid, Jieqiong had dreamed of adventures, castles and princesses. She was always the pretty princess in her castle made of lego blocks, a smile adorning her face as she laughed imagining what her life would be if she truly was a monarch with a kingdom at her feet. Just like in the books her parents read her and her siblings about a prince slaying a dragon to save the princess, she always thought that was how her life should be as well. She was the princess and thus she needed a prince to save her, living happily forever after. If only things were as easy.

She was 12 when she achieved the first step of her new dream of becoming a singer. She was also 12 when she had to leave her home country and family to move to South Korea, a completely different country with its own language and culture. She was 12 and she was scared of the future.

At age 13, however, was the pivotal moment of Zhou Jieqiong's life. Still new to the country and the company, barely known basic Korean under her belt and only the company of a 11 year old named Siyeon – 12 year old Sungyeon was only with them during the summer –. And yet, that's when she met the then 16 year old Im Nayoung – the girl who'd become the prince(ss) the chinese girl had always dreamed of.

 

* * *

 

“What are you thinking about?” A soft hum near her right ear snaps her attention to the gorgeous woman snuggling up to her on her bed, equally soft lips pressing against the column of her neck and sending shivers down her spine. It has been years and Jieqiong still can't get used to it.

The chinese woman purses her lips, a cheeky grin adorning her face as she looks down upon the beauty in her arms. “You.” She replies in the cheesiest tone she can muster, a laugh bubbling in her chest when the older rolls her eyes at her answer. She could get used to this. “I was thinking about the time you joined Pledis and I was a 13 year old kid who could barely speak Korean that had an _annoying_ 11 year old as her only friend.”

It's the older of the pair's turn to laugh this time, affection swimming in her eyes as she, too, gets caught up in memories of a time long gone by now. Their first meeting was something neither of them had forgotten, if only because Siyeon – terrible, _terrible_ Siyeon – had then grinned widely at the two of them while throwing one of her slender arms around their other new addition to the team, 10 year old Kyla, and quickly called out that the two of them were their new _mothers_. Jieqiong had been horrified at the idea of having to take care of the two youngest (and Sungyeon when she came back for the summer) but Nayoung had merely raised an eyebrow, unnafected by the words and her unreadable stone-like face. “But that's the moment we became a family of sorts, although I was mostly the mother while you, Siyeon, Kyla and Sungyeon were my kids.”

Jieqiong whines at being called a kid, she's aware that Nayoung had never thought of her as anything else than a younger trainee to take care of until she was 16 and the older girl was 19. However, the chinese girl had always crushed on her ever since the first time they met. “That's because it took you _years_ to notice my love for you, I was seriously considering giving up and dating Eunwoo. Or Yebin!” She exclaims, dramatically raising her arms and huffing. But both know she wouldn't have.

The older flicks her forehead with another laugh, shaking her head at her girlfriend's antics. “Yebin would have never gone for you, she was hopelessly crushing on Minkyung even back then.” Her lips curve up in an amused smirk, both their friends dancing around their feelings for each other had been an issue when they were still trainees but now it was mostly an amusing story. Jieqiong never failed to tease Yebin about it, even if she and Nayoung had taken just as long to get together. Probably everyone at Pledis was done with them being so stupid. “Eunwoo though, I'm pretty sure some people were rooting for the two of you. At least during Produce 101.”

A huff is the only answer at the mention of her and Eunwoo being anything else other than friends, an idea that made her cringe. She loves the walking meme that is her best friend but much like Yebin, she would have never been able to date either of them. “I tried to make you jealous by always sticking by her side and randomly kissing her cheeks, hand holding and hugging was just us being us, you know. But really, I also considered kissing her in front of you and the other Pledis trainees to see if you'd get upset and do _something_.” Jieqiong rolls her eyes again, her fingers drawing random patterns on Nayoung's arm.

“I would have had to murder our dear Eunwoo if you two kissed,” the older presses her fingers on Jieqiong's cheek, lips curving into an amused smile at the revelation. The two of them had always danced around the other, clearly having feelings but never acting on them for one reason or the other. Jealousy had been a part of that routine for them as well, Jieqiong would hang with the 98 liners and be extremely cuddly or annoyingly endearing to get a reaction out of Nayoung. And Nayoung, being her usual self, would wear her stone-like expression as a mask to hide what she felt and pretended to ignore what was happening, burying herself with practice or spending time with Minkyung and Kyungwon. “ _and_ I was sort of seeing Minky at the time, we couldn't have been together.”

At the mention of her now girlfriend and the second oldest of the team _together_ the chinese purses her lips, a frown appearing on her otherwise beautiful face – clearly annoyed. “We don't need to talk about _that_.”

Nayoung laughs, finding it adorable how the younger still gets jealous of Minkyung whenever someone brings up those times the two oldest's bonding went beyond friendship grounds. “Aw baby,” another laugh from one, another huff from the other. Wrapping her arms around Jieqiong to let the other rest against her chest, she kisses the top of her head while her fingers move through her locks. “me and Minky were never serious. Not like I am with you,” a kiss against her cheek. “she liked Yebin and I liked you but both of us were afraid of ruining the team's dynamics if we made a move on either of you. That's why we turned to each other for comfort, I guess. We never planned on going beyond friendship either but you know Minkyung, alcohol's always involved, so we slept together that one time.” Noticing how Jieqiong tenses up at the memory, Nayoung quickly hugs her closer to herself and presses butterfly kisses to her cheeks. “I love you.” It's the only reply she gives the chinese woman, knowing the other will know what she means without having to voice any of her other thoughts.

“I love you too.” Jieqiong replies just as easily, arms wrapping around Nayoung's waist to keep her in her hold but she can't help the pout. “I just hate remembering that, I was heartbroken when I saw you and Minkyung unnie. Yebs too. We cried ourselves to sleep that night.”

It's been a couple years since Produce 101 and both couples are very much in love and together, but reminders of those times are still a dark cloud in their otherwise happy heaven. “I'm sorry.” And as usual, Nayoung still apologizes for causing her girlfriend pain. “Tell me more.” She requests, lips meeting the other's in a sweet kiss before she huddles under the blankets and drags Jieqiong with her, the younger resting on top of her. “I like listening to your voice, tell me our love story.” Nayoung snickers amusedly, finding it too cheesy but she really likes listening to the other speak and she knows her girlfriend absolutely loves telling their story as if they're a couple from her favorite book.

“As you wish, my queen.” It's Jieqiong's reply, a giggle escaping past her lips as she gets comfortable on her girlfriend's chest and proceeds to tell their story from the very beginning.

 

[ – ]

 

Jieqiong missed China terribly, especially her family, and no amount of chinese food bought from a nearby place or chinese dramas online would quench the sadness swirling in her heart. She wanted to become a singer, that was the reason she hadn't given up yet and flown back to her home country but it was still so hard. It had been a year and a half since she had seen them last, which was when she had first been accepted to Pledis and asked to move to South Korea for training.

The other trainees, namely Siyeon and Kyla, tried to entertain her to get her thoughts to settle down at the back of her mind but not even the youngest could succeed. Kyla knew how Jieqiong felt since the younger girl was American and her family still lived in Los Angeles while she was here in Korea alone, however her Korean wasn't as bad as the older girl's but they still practiced together whenever they had free time from their trainers. Siyeon and Nayoung would join then, helping them with whatever doubts they had. Mostly Nayoung, as the eldest, made them do their homework while she was present doing her own homework or else Siyeon would completely forget and get scoldings from her teachers.

It was the beginning of summer when Sungyeon appeared at the Pledis building with a beaming smile and her chubby cheeks, Siyeon and Jieqiong squealing in delight as they ran to envelope the short girl in bone crushing hugs – Jieqiong's yerning for her family momentarily forgotten as her other friend returned to them. The two of them then introduced the newly arrived Sungyeon to Nayoung and Kyla, the two Americans quickly bonding over their mutual hometown being in California.

Nayoung watched, with a motherly smile, how the kids were happily talking among themselves but still noticed how their only Chinese member wasn't smiling just as bright, her eyes slowly dimmed. “Hey,” she softly called, standing next to her as they both watched Sungyeon and Kyla gang up on a whining Siyeon. “Is everything okay?” She questioned, concern etched in her voice as she averted her eyes from the children to regard the young girl next to her.

The younger, in turn, turned to look at Nayoung with eyebrows raised, somewhat surprised that the older had picked up in her foul mood even though she had hidden it behind smiles after Sungyeon's arrival. “Hm, oh...” she gaped, brain working as fast as it could to come up with words. Her Korean had gotten better and could now communicate with less worries than before but it still took her a moment to be able to transform her thoughts into words. “I-I just... I miss my family and China...” She mumbled, gaze casted downwards.

The older of the pair nodded, understanding then why the other seemed so sad. She knew it had been a long time since Jieqiong had last seen her family and she couldn't fathom how difficult it must have been. She saw her family from time to time when they had long breaks but Jieqiong could never board a flight to China simply because there was no material time or enough money. Nayoung knew she had spent Chuseok with Siyeon's family instead. “I'm sorry, I wish I could be of help.” She sighed, cursing her introverted nature and her inability to provide emotional support for Jieqiong or any of the other trainees. She was awful as an older trainee, as an _Unnie_ , to them.

But Jieqiong only smiled, not as bright as her usual smiles, but it was there. “I know unnie, I'm thankful to have all of you here though.” It was a reminder, maybe more to herself than to Nayoung, a way of reassuring herself. But the older still felt bad.

“Hey kids.” Nayoung called, getting the attention of the three youngest fighting among themselves and Jieqiong's, who curiously stared at her. “How about we bend the rules a bit and go out for ice cream?” She proposed, automatically flinching at the squeals of joy from the others as they jumped and quickly crowded around her waist to hug her. “Okay, okay, stop. We're celebrating Sungyeon's return. But only for today, alright? All of you need to keep this a secret.” She pointed, making sure to sound serious. They didn't have a set diet or anything but they weren't supposed to leave the building for such things. And, besides, giving sugar to already hyperactive kids was probably a bad idea that the higher ups would chew Nayoung out for but the older wanted to make Jieqiong smile and ice cream was always a good idea if you asked her. Bringing the other three with them would assure the Chinese girl would be thoroughly entertained, as well.

“Thanks unnie, I really wanted to eat ice cream.” Came Jieqiong's reply, a grin adorning her pretty face as she clung to Nayoung's left arm. And maybe it was the glint in her eyes that made the older not cringe at the thought of someone initiating skinship with her and caused her to smile as well, leading the way to the ice cream parlor nearby Pledis with the loud kids behind her.

For Jieqiong, that was the beginning of her crush for one Im Nayoung.

 

[ – ]

 

That never changed, not even a couple years later when Yebin, Eunwoo and Yewon had also joined Pledis and their little group of delinquents as Nayoung had fondly deemed them. She was still the eldest and as such was mostly a mother figure for most of them, especially Siyeon, who basically adored her. She had even gone as far as to warn Yebin and Eunwoo when they joined in 2011 and 2013 respectively to _never_ hurt Nayoung or they'd have to deal with her. (She didn't warn Yewon solely because the older girl was the embodiment of the sun and was the sweetest girl any of them had ever met).

Jieqiong quickly got close to the other 98 kids, forming their little trio of sorts. And her two friends had obviously noticed her fondness for their oldest member, noticing the signs that she was crushing on Nayoung. Of course, Eunwoo and Yebin being the way they were, had wasted no time on teasing her about it and Jieqiong had _almost_ killed them when they got too close to revealing her feelings to basically all the trainees one day. Not that they had to, Siyeon claimed she knew from the moment the two met and had proudly announced that she was obviously their child. The Chinese girl had been horrified.

But her infatuation for Nayoung only grew as time passed by, the older girl would make her tea in the middle of the night when they were supposed to be sleeping. Jieqiong had once revealed that she had nightmares, making her unable to sleep. On those days, Nayoung would still make her tea and then would snuggle under the covers with her under the promise of keeping the bad thoughts away with her presence. And on the days Jieqiong terribly missed her family, she'd give her tea and a kiss on the forehead with a mumbled promise of their future success and a trip to Shangai.

Falling in love with the older girl was easy, it was the easiest thing Zhou Jieqiong had ever done.

 

[ – ]

 

The addition of Minkyung and Kyungwon to their band of trainees was both a blessing and a curse, depending on who you asked. For Nayoung, it was somewhat a blessing since the two of them were 17 and made them the oldest after her. The three of them becoming the unnies of the group and she'd ask them to keep an eye on the children whenever she was busy. For Jieqiong, it was torture, since the person who held her heart spent most of her free time with the two Kyungs as they were closer in age and Nayoung finally had someone to talk to whom she didn't regard as a kid. Even if Minkyung and Kyungwon were only a year older than her, Yebin and Eunwoo. Lastly, for Yebin, it was the beginning of her own nightmare the moment she laid eyes on one Kim Minkyung.

During that time, it was nearing Nayoung's 5 years in Pledis anniversary, which had the oldest distressed. She had been a trainee for a long time and still no sight of debut. It was worrisome, since she was already 21 and seeing how young some girl group members debuted, she feared she'd be too old when her turn finally came.

Jieqiong worried as well, after seeing many other trainees leave the company with their broken dreams in her hands and tears down their cheeks she worried that Nayoung – her precious Nayoung – would become one of them.

The conversation started one night all 10 of them were sitting in their dorm's living room with take out food after their sunbaes Seventeen had finally debuted; Pledis' newest group after the failure that was Nu'est and the faded After School and Orange Caramel. All of them were aware that their company wasn't doing so great, they had seen the articles and comments online. If Seventeen didn't do well there was a good chance they wouldn't even get to debut, which worried all of them.

“You don't think— You don't think it's going to happen, right?” Sungyeon asked then, voice trembling slightly. She didn't need to elaborate for them to know what she meant. Collectively holding their breaths, none of them seemed to want to break the silence that hung over their heads.

“Of course it won't.” Siyeon was the one to speak, eventually. “We didn't make it this far for the company to kick us out _with nothing_.” She replied, anger hidden behind her words and hands turned into fists. They knew, of course, that if anything like that happened their second youngest would be the most affected and heartbroken, she spent most of her life in that building. If her dreams shattered, the girl had nothing else to hold onto.

“Siyeonie's right guys!” Eunwoo's cheerful voice piped up, a dimmed smile adorning her face. She was putting up a front for them, they knew and they were grateful. “We don't know what's gonna happen yet but we're obviously going to debut together, I've spent too long with you nerds to not get to now.” She tsked, arms crossed over her chest with a faked disinterested look on her face.

The others grinned, Yebin messing up Eunwoo's hair and causing the slightly older to yelp in outrage before pushing her to Minkyung's side. Yebin blushed furiously, making Eunwoo and Siyeon snicker from the other side and Minkyung to wrap an arm around Yebin's shoulders playfully, calling out the others to quit making fun of the poor girl. And soon they were all laughing and cracking jokes, jests playfully thrown from one side to the other. The dark cloud above them never really disappeared, their worries were still very much present but they decided to indulge in their happiness for now, to drown the voices at the back of their minds with the laughter of their friends. They were a family.

Jieqiong sat up next to Nayoung, fingers carefully drawing shapes on the older's palm, which caught her attention. “What's up?” Nayoung asked slowly, husky voice dropping so only the Chinese girl would hear.

“You're not going to leave, right?” She prompted suddenly, eyes looking for Nayoung's with concern swimming behind the chocolate brown. She sounded somewhat desperate and vulnerable, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too worried to care and hide her feelings for the older woman. “I know it's been years since we became trainees and we're still not debuting, but you won't leave like the others. Right? Y-You can't... You've sacrificed so much...” _You can't leave me._ Was what Jieqiong didn't voice out loud.

Nayoung was taken aback by that question, but it was still something that had crossed her mind more than once. She had worried, sure, but it seemed she wasn't the only one to worry. “I'm not.” She answered, even though she wasn't 100% sure. Even her parents had asked her if it wouldn't be a better idea to focus on college instead, to have a plan B in case becoming an idol fell through. She had questioned it herself, had once asked Minkyung if she should just leave. “I'm not going to leave you. All of you.” She reassured with a small smile, voice still low. As if it was a secret, as if she spoke louder then the spell would be broken and she'd truly disappear.

 

[ – ]

 

There was still no news of their debut but their group, Pledis Girlz, would be joining Mnet's new trainee competition called Produce 101 where 101 trainees would compete for the top 11 spots of a project girl group. They were thrilled, they were finally going to be able to prove their value as upcoming idols but all of them knew it would be hard. Competition was never easy, Eunwoo was living proof as she had already been in two survival shows with no win on her part. Yebin had also commented that Mnet tended to edit the clips of their shows so any of them could be seen in a bad light to the public and dim their chances of success. However, they didn't let those things hold them back.

The day they left their dorm for the new accomodations where they'd film was filled with tears as they said goodbye to Yewon and Kyla, who wouldn't be joining them in the survival show. Nor was Sungyeon, who was currently back in America, and had already said goodbye to them. The two youngers wished them luck and the promise of watching them on TV. With heavy hearts, the remaining 7 left.

Competition was tough, the tension in the air was noticeable when they stepped into the room with the 101 chairs – the trainees already sitting judging them. They beared Pledis' name, which held them up to a higher standart than those of smaller companies but also held them in rivalry to other known companies like Cube, Starship, DSP or Fantagio.

The remaining 7 Pledis Girlz had gathered backstage before their rendition of Bang in front of the judges, Nayoung trying her best to keep her members calm but failing to calm her own nerves. They needed to be good to achieve good spots, falling to the lower ranks would do them no good. Besides proving to themselves that their long training had been for something, they had to prove Pledis that they had learnt. That betting on their debut wouldn't be wasted money and time. They were _worth it_.

Kahi sunbaenim was terrifying in a good way, they were all in awe of seeing her in person – especially because they had just performed one of her songs and she was a judge. But their smiles were genuine, she had once been their sunbaenim in Pledis – Nayoung, Jieqiong and Siyeon remembered her. The youngest of the 7 tugged excitedly on Nayoung's sleeve and the eldest smiled warmly at her, knowing she was the most excited. After all, Siyeon had literally been in the MV for Bang.

Their results hadn't been what they expected as they received their ranks, tears flowing down their cheeks as they held hands and promised each other to do better. Yebin and Jieqiong were in A, Nayoung and Siyeon were in B, Kyungwon was in C, Eunwoo in D and, surprisingly, Minkyung was in F.

“It's okay, Minkyung-ah.” Nayoung reassured her, the rest of the members crowding around her backstage as the girl bawled. They knew she was heartbroken and she was already doubting herself, doubting if becoming an idol was even a good idea to begin with. Their hands just held Minkyung's tighter. “We'll be okay.” Was Nayoung's promise before they hugged.

After revalution their moods somewhat lifted, most of them had gotten higher grades than the first round. Nayoung joining Jieqiong and Yebin in A, which the two had gleefully announced to pretty much everyone when they squealed and threw themselves at the older girl in tight hugs and I miss you's as if it had been years. Jieqiong had even kissed Nayoung's cheek, making the older girl blush and causing Yebin to snicker. Eunwoo and Minkyung had joined Siyeon in B, the three of them celebrating with more hugs and playful cheek kisses while ignoring the stares from the other trainees. Things were looking up. Except for Kyungwon, who had fallen from C to D. The others were worried, Kyungwon was the newest trainee to join Pledis before the competition started and hadn't been there for long. “I'll be fine.” She had assured with a smile when they saw each other around.

 

[ – ]

 

As the program advanced they saw each other less and less except during lunch time, where all the Pledis trainees would sit together to eat. But lately, with evaluations coming up, they'd spend time with their own groups to bond and practice afterwards.

Jieqiong missed Nayoung terribly, not having seen the older girl in a while since she was always busy with practice and her own team. She was currently sitting at the cafeteria with Eunwoo, Yebin and Siyeon who were talking about some other trainees while she was sulking staring at the mashed potatoes on her tray.

“Hey champ, what's wrong?” Eunwoo asked, nudging her shoulder as her eyebrows creased. Next to her Siyeon smirked evilly, her eyes moving from one to the other. “She obviously misses Nayoung unnie.” Which earned her a glare from Jieqiong, confirming the youngest's words for her other two friends.

“We're meeting the unnies later, right?” Yebin questioned, reminding them of their plans to get together all 7 of them like old times and spend time together. It was elimination day the next day and there was a chance one of them could be eliminated, thus they wanted to be together one more night in case it really was over. Eunwoo nodded and wrapped an arm over Jieqiong's shoulders with a smirk playfully adorning her face. “Tell her.”

The Chinese girl looked confused at her same aged friend, both eyebrows raised in question. She knew what Eunwoo meant, but decided to play dumb. Her heart was already aching on her ribcage. “Tell her how you feel, tonight. You've been in love with her for so long it's starting to get tiring seeing you with that love struck expression whenever unnie just as much as breathes in your general direction.” Her friend continued, finger tapping her chest repeatedly with Siyeon nodding in the background, before she turned around to Yebin. “And _you_ , tell Minkyung unnie too. I don't think Kyungwon unnie likes Minkyung unnie but you're going to lose her if you do nothing about your feelings for her.” Eunwoo resolved, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her friends.

“She's right, you know.” Siyeon's voice cut through the silence, the others watching their youngest express her opinion. She had never really spoken about the obvious feelings between her friends but all of them were smart enough to pick them up, even Yewon and Sungyeon knew about it. It was an unspoken rule to not bring it up but all of them were tired of the two oldest and two members of the 98 line dancing around the other as if they didn't like each other. However, both Jieqiong and Yebin insisted that Nayoung and Minkyung didn't feel the same for them and thus preferred to stay quiet. “They both like you too, I'm pretty sure. Kyla agrees with me too, by the way.” At the glare she received from both parties she shrugged, aware that they weren't exactly thrilled that their inexistent love lives were being discussed by _children_. “Yes, we talk about you two being dumbasses.” Siyeon waved a hand to dismiss their glares, instead turning to Eunwoo in a conspirational manner. “Sungyeon unnie says Minkyung unnie's definitely into Yebin unnie and it's gross to see them flirt all the time. Even Kyungwon unnie told me that Minkyung unnie likes Yebin unnie the most.” Eunwoo nods with an amused smile and playful glint in her eyes, matching Siyeon's. “About Nayoung unnie we're not that sure but she obviously has a soft spot for Jieqiong unnie, she likes to dot on us a lot but she's never done the things she does for Jieqiong unnie.”

Jieqiong and Yebin both groaned, tired of being the joke of their group of friends because they were obviously in love with someone they couldn't have. Judging by their friends' expressions they knew they were trying to come up with a plan, as if confessing to your crush in the middle of a competition was a good idea.

Suddenly, Eunwoo stood up with a grin and prompted them to also stand up. “Let's go see our dear unnies.” She announced happily, taking Jieqiong's arm in hers before leading the way. The younger girl looked at Yebin for help, but noticed she was being held by Siyeon and following them to their impending doom. Or just a really awkward moment. Whichever.

Trailing down the corridors they spotted Nayoung and Minkyung outside one of the practing rooms but before they could join them they were spectators to the cause of Jieqiong and Yebin's hearts shattering. Minkyung had laughed before closing the gap between her and Nayoung, lips meeting lips in a sweet kiss before they parted, Nayoung rolling her eyes fondly. There were hollers nearby, getting the two oldest's attention when Heehyun, Haein and Kim Nayoung found them in their laughter and teasing after what they all had witnessed.

Next to Eunwoo and Siyeon, Jieqiong let out a soft whimper as her hands shook by her sides. Her heart was broken, the pieces piercing her insides as her chest psyshically ached. Her mind could only replay the kiss between Nayoung and Minkyung, the teasing voice at the back of her mind taunting her about how she was so late. Yebin was no better, eyes glazed as a lone tear fell down her cheek. Clearly, it had been the worst idea to go look for the older Pledis trainees.

Kyungwon found them later on in her room, Jieqiong and Yebin crying their hearts out as they sobbed in each other's arms while Eunwoo, Siyeon, Chaeyeon, Doyeon, Yoojung and Sejeong tried their best to offer them a shoulder to cry on. The youngest Pledis member told Kyungwon everything that had happened in a low, sad voice as her eyes never left their two members crying their heartbreak. It was fucked up. Love was fucked up.

 

[ – ]

 

Turns out life was mocking, elimination day rolled around soon enough and amongst the trainees that didn't make the cut were Minkyung and Kyungwon – both with tears in their eyes but smiles adorning their pretty faces as they reunited with their fellow trainees.

“Hey, it's okay. We're back to Pledis to take care of Yewon and Kyla, God knows those two are adorable kids but probably can't survive on their own for long.” Kyungwon joked, trying to lift up the mood as she hugged both Siyeon and Eunwoo. Minkyung was clinging to Nayoung, tear striken face trying to avoid the glares Jieqiong was sending her and the absolutely heartbroken mask on Yebin's face. “Make sure you lot win, okay?”

“Of course unnie! We'll make you proud.” Eunwoo enthusiastically replied, a smile directed at the older girl. If they tried, they could pretend they were okay and this wasn't a goodbye.

Minkyung finally disentangled herself from the safe heaven that was Nayoung's arms, hugging Eunwoo and Siyeon close to her – light giggles and promises of love and winning spoken lowly. Then came Jieqiong, who merely glared at her and patted her shoulder, biting words whispered against her ear. And lastly, Yebin, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

The others gave them some space, crowding around a smiling Kyungwon who always kept the mood lifted, while Nayoung stood next to a somber Jieqiong. Without saying anything, the older of the two intertwined her fingers with the other's, hands held tight as they both remained quiet. Nayoung could feel Jieqiong's somber and foul mood without the younger having to voice it, she knew something was bothering her but she was never one for words so she settled for holding her hand. Wishing her presence would be enough. Little did she know it was only breaking Jieqiong's heart further.

“Hey,” Minkyung mumbled to an uncharacteristically quiet Yebin who still refused to meet her eyes. “I'm sorry. I couldn't keep the promise of getting to the finals with all of you, I guess I'm not good enough.” She smiled sadly, unsure of what to do. She wanted to hug the younger girl yet she stayed rooted in her spot.

Yebin stayed silent, eyes flickering from one spot on the floor to the next. “You're good enough, they just can't see it.” She mumbled, not bothering to check if Minkyung had even heard her. She didn't care. (She did.)

The older, instead, pulled Yebin into a hug and ignored the weak protests of the other. Ignored the hurt and ache in Yebin's eyes. And focused on the warmth of the younger's body pressed against hers, tears threatening to fall once again. She loved her, even if it had to stay a secret just like she had told Nayoung. “I'm sorry. But you have to win, okay? Win it for me and for you.” She whispered, low enough for only their ears to hear. Soft lips pressed against her cheek, Yebin's skin burning where Minkyung's lips made contact with. _I love you_. Another kiss to her forehead. And then the older was gone, leaving Yebin behind to cry her heart out again as she watched two of her members leave the program.

 

[ – ]

 

The remaining trainees celebrated not being eliminated with a heavy heart, some missing friends and some missing more. There was alcohol involved somehow and even the older trainees ignored it for everyone's sake. The Pledis members watched in worry as Yebin downed as much alcohol as she could ingest in an attempt to forget Minkyung and what had happened, burying her love for the older girl in the form of others. Jieqiong wasn't much better, she had drank more than she should have – prompted by the sight of Nayoung talking to the other Nayoung and Haein. She wanted to forget her and how her ribcage felt like it had been split open in two.

Chaeyeon was pretty and she was easy to talk to, or at least it was when the Chinese girl wasn't exactly herself and the alcohol made her braver. She spent most of the time by her side, laughing and talking while the two of them downed cup after cup. Somewhat during their talking their lips had gone dangerously close to one another and, eventually, they kissed. Jieqiong tried her hardest but Chaeyeon wasn't Nayoung no matter how much she pretended she was.

That night both she and Yebin cried themselves to sleep, tucked neatly into their beds by Eunwoo who had sent the tired Siyeon to sleep and shooed off a concerned Nayoung away. She would be of no help.

All of them (except Nayoung, who barely joined them for lunch lately) vowed to not speak of that night, trusting Eunwoo and Siyeon to not prod them to talk about their feelings or anything of the likes. Both her and Yebin knew the alcohol and others hadn't helped, if anything, their yerning for their crushes had only grown. But, just as empitily, they had realized that it wasn't meant to be.

 

[ – ]

 

Siyeon and Yebin were the next ones to leave, failing to make it into the Top 22 with the remaining three. There were more tears and tight hugs in their goodbyes, promises of winning and of seeing each other again at Pledis after it was all over. Jieqiong had even whispered to Yebin to tell Minkyung when she was back at the building, to not be a coward her entire life like her. Yebin refused, both remembering clearly what they saw. But the younger insisted, she needed it for closure at least. One of them deserved to stop hurting all the time.

As they watched them leave the remaining three looked at one another, knowing this was really going to be the end. Fingers almost touching the opportunity to debut looming over them, but heartbreak and shattered dreams were dangling right next to them. There was only 11 spots and there were 22 trainees. Nayoung assured them the two of them would make it.

 

[ – ]

 

It was the final day of Produce 101 when she received a call from her parents saying they couldn't fly to South Korea to see her, she had already told them they shouldn't come since her rank had fallen and she was certain she wasn't going to get in.

Jieqiong hid her tears as if she was a trained actress, which she might as well be by now. Be it because she had been hiding her feelings for her labelmate for so long or because she had learnt how to only show what she needed to for performances. She could fool everyone, she had noticed. Her teammates never questioned her because she hid her sadness behind a cheerful mask. Eunwoo could read her but she already knew what was the cause of her unhappiness, on top of always second guessing themselves because of the survival. Nayoung though, she could read her like an open book.

“Hey,” the older smiled slightly, “are you okay?” Her voice full of genuine concern and worry, in that low tone that had always reassured all of them back at Pledis when they worried about their debut. Jieqiong closed her eyes, Nayoung's voice was enough to make her want to crawl into a hole. Her fingers twitched but her mask remained perfectly composed, the older saw right through it anyways.

“Yeah, yeah. It's just my parents can't come from China. But it's not like I'm going to make it.” She dejectedly explained, eyes never looking into the other's pools of brown. If she did, she was gone.

Fingers intertwined themselves with hers, warmth spreading through her body in an instant. She hated how the older had such a hold over her. “Don't say that. You're talented and you're gorgeous, of course they're going to vote you in. I'm sure you'll be in the Top 11,” Nayoung reassured her in her low voice, fingers squeezing hers before she continued caressing them like they were fine jewelry. “As for your parents, I'm really sorry they couldn't come. But the rest of the girls will be out there cheering you on just like I will.” Jieqiong made the mistake of looking up at Nayoung, only to fall in love all over again the moment their eyes met and the older's smile was enough to make her knees quiver. “See you up there.” Was all Jieqiong could hear before Nayoung squeezed her hand once more before going back to joining her own team.

Performing _Crush_ and _When the cherry blossoms_ _fade_ had been a blur to her, her mind not registering anything as she mechanically sang and danced to all the words with a trained smile on her lips to please those watching. And standing on stage was once again nervewracking as they all waited for the voting to end and the final ranks to be announced.

She could hear the screams of the fans, which amazed her. And she could hear the mumbling from her fellow trainees standing on stage with her, all nervous for the results. 11 of them would make it but 11 of them would return almost tasting victory. It truly was cruel. Slender fingers found their place interlocked with hers, as if they had always been there and they fit like missing puzzle pieces. Jieqiong didn't need to look to her right to know it was Nayoung but she still did. “Good luck.” _I love you._

The Chinese girl drowned out all sounds around her, attention focused on the fingers absentmindly playing with hers to keep herself together from nerves. Her attention was snapped back to reality when the 10th place was announced, her expression one of shock and delight mixed together as _her_ fingers stilled in hers. She heard the others squeal and yell, all congratuling Nayoung for getting into the Top 11. Eunwoo being the loudest, hugging the two of them happily, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jieqiong then snapped back to look at Nayoung, who was in shock, but she could tell the older was keeping herself from crying. In a spur of the moment she wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her face against the other's neck as she sighed. “I knew you'd make it. I _knew_ it. You did it.” She laughed, _genuinely_ laughed, after so long – ignoring the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. If she didn't make it then she wanted Nayoung to.

As she let the other go to go up the stage to deliver her speech and thank everyone for voting for her, Jieqiong looked at the panel of eliminated trainees until she spotted the crying faces of her teammates and a smile formed on her lips. Yebin was already a mess but so were Minkyung and Kyungwon. And somehow, seeing them and seeing Nayoung made her heart swell. Perhaps it could get better.

More trainees were announced; Mina, Doyeon, Chaeyeon. And then, 6th place. She wasn't expecting anything, not really. She believed it'd be Eunwoo who'd make it in, after all her ranking had fallen the previous episode and it would have been impossible to kick jump into the Top 11 again. But somehow, it happened. She was rooted to the spot when her name was called, if not for Eunwoo yelling in her ear and hugging her to the point she was certain at least one of her bones was now broken. She turned, wide-eyed, to look at her labelmates at the eliminated trainees panel, only to see them squealing just as loud and clapping their hearts out. A smile adorned her face again when they noticed her staring and started yelling her name, making her smile wider. And as she walked up the stage with tears flowing down her cheeks, her smile never faded, not even when her eyes met Nayoung's and stayed glued together.

After the show ended and the new group I.O.I was announced with its 11 members, Nayoung and Jieqiong walked together behind the gleeful kids that were now their new members.

“See? I told you we would make it, even if I thought more of _us_ would be here.” The older muttered, staring ahead as her fingers naturally found Jieqiong's. She had never been grand on skinship and still tensed up if anyone touched her out of nowhere but she was comfortable enough with the younger girl – their fingers were often entangled.

Jieqiong hummed, squeezing Nayoung's fingers. She couldn't help but think of Eunwoo, who had yet again lost another survival and she had been so close this time. It really wasn't fair. “I know.” She replied, another squeeze of Nayoung's fingers. “But you're here. And I'm here. So it doesn't sound so bad.”

She loved Im Nayoung dearly, even if the other didn't, her heart would still beat faster and warmth would envelope her body the second Im Nayoung smiled at her.

 

[ – ]

 

Being part of a new girl group was exciting, all 11 of them had dreamed of debuting one day so much that they still couldn't believe it was really happening. Those who had trained with others, especially others who had also been in Produce 101, couldn't help but miss them – it had always been a promise between trainees to debut together one day, but now, some of them _were_ debuting while the others stayed behind as trainees.

Jieqiong was excited about her debut and couldn't thank whatever deity was up there for letting her be there with Nayoung. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to withstand an entire year of not seeing the older girl everyday, and yet, much like she knew Nayoung felt too, she missed the messy group of _children_ that was Pledis Girlz. They had gone back to their dorm to get their things and a final goodbye but they still felt like there was something missing.

Her and Nayoung's relationship hadn't progressed much since Produce 101, they never talked like they used to and Jieqiong preferred spending time with the beagles of the group; known as Doyeon, Yoojung, Yeonjung and Somi. Whereas Nayoung spent her time either sleeping, rolling her eyes tiredly at the overexicted children or with Chungha, Sejeong and Chaeyeon. They weren't exactly as awkward as before but neither tried to fix whatever had been broken along the way between them, acting as if ignoring it would solve all their problems.

What none of them expected was I.O.I to be so popular after the show, which, sure, had a lot of people watching but those people stayed as their fans and supported them through their debut with Dream Girls and the variety shows they went to. Their first album did decently and they had opportunities they didn't think they'd have. Their bond as 11 became tighter after what all went through, deciding that they would live this time to the fullest and would make the most of it since it would end sooner or later.

But then 11 became 7 when Chaeyeon left to DIA when MBK announced their upcoming comeback, Sejeong and Mina were set to debut in Jellyfish's new girl group Gugudan and Starship had added Yeonjung to the already formed group Cosmic Girls. The remaining members were set for a comeback as a subunit of the original group with a concept that was an 180º change of their cute debut. And as such, it was received with praises and a bigger reaction than Dream Girls, earning them a trophy from a music show that had all of them in tears.

Pledis had requested Nayoung and Jieqiong to come back for a short period of time, Pledis Girlz would be doing free concerts every weekend to start bringing in fans for their future debut. While the others had even released a song composed and written by them to thank the fans, the company wanted all 10 of them on stage at least once to give fans a taste of what their group would be like.

Going back to Pledis was almost a dream, the two of them returned as idols and yet as soon as they stepped inside the building they felt like they were trainees all over again. The rest of their labelmates squealed in delight at the sight of them, crushing them in hugs and chanted I miss you's. If all of them cried after that, none of them would ever confirm it.

Nayoung and Jieqiong had to choreograph a dance to a song of their choice for their stage during the concert besides learning the other songs and choreographies. That was easy, the older was a magnificent choreographer and both of them were dancers. The hard part for Jieqiong was focusing on the steps when Nayoung was dancing in front of her – the fact that the song was sexy wasn't helping either. She'd have to learn the steps herself away from steely brown orbs watching her every move or else she'd have a heart attack in the middle of it.

Practice with the rest was as if they had never left, jokes and jesters being thrown to one another while they laughed and it was close to coming home in Jieqiong's opinion. All 10 of them were sitting in the middle of the practice room with take out food that Kyungwon had managed to get for them to celebrate the two I.O.I members coming back, a relaxed atmosphere and a familiriaty clinging to them. Her heart ached, her and Nayoung would be leaving again.

“So,” Eunwoo grinned widely, eyebrows raising as a delivish grin adorned her face. “we have news for the two of you.” She clapped happily, moving from the confused faces of Jieqiong and Nayoung to stare amusedly at Minkyung and Yebin, who almost choked on their ramen.

Minkyung, the most composed of the two, cleared her throat to get their attention before exhaling. “You see...” She started, chewing on her bottom lip as the rest egged her on and Yebin simply squeezed her hand. “Me and Yebin are dating.” She announced with a shy grin, Yebin's own grin widening as she winked at Jieqiong. Well, at least one of them had stopped suffering.

There was silence as the others waited for the other two memebers to react, who seemed a bit taken aback by the news. Nayoung's eyes moved from Yebin's to Minkyung's, stopping on the former's before a warm smile bloomed on her lips which was reciprocated by the second oldest. “I'm happy for the two of you.” She said simply, but her smile was enough to reassure everyone that she was indeed happy for her teammates.

Jieqiong blinked at Nayoung for a second before she composed herself and grinned back at Yebin, showing her thumbs up at her same aged friend for finally having the courage to tell Minkyung. “ _Finally_.” She laughed, some of the others joining as well. It had been long overdue for those two to get together, seeing them moping around heartbroken had been too much for the rest to bear. “Took you long enough.”

Yebin and Eunwoo smiled sadly at her, both aware of her words. And how Jieqiong was still waiting for Nayoung even though that might never happen, the younger girl was waiting for a prince to arrive at her castle without realizing the door wasn't open.

 

[ – ]

 

Very Very Very was I.O.I's most succesful comeback, which granted them wins as 11 and ended their chapter as a temporary group on a happy note for all of them. It also meant their time together was slowly ticking by, with their last comeback gone by it was merely a month before they had to part ways and return to their companies and groups. They all dreaded that day although some wanted to see their friends again, others feared being alone after spending so much time in a group.

Jieqiong both loved it and hated it, she had grown fond of all the members and saying goodbye to them hurt. But she wanted to see the Pledis members again to debut with them just like they promised all those years ago. If only she could have both.

The second floor of their temporary dorm as I.O.I was barely used, since the props of Cable Lan were still halfway there and there wasn't anything else but dust up there. But it made a perfect place to escape when they wanted to be able to. A house with 10 others wasn't exactly an easy place to be if you wished to be alone and undisturbed. Jieqiong climbed up the stairs to get away from the noise for a while, she wasn't necessarily sad about anything but somehow her mood was down. Perhaps it was the nearing disband that had her in a foul mood.

She didn't notice until she was practically next to what had been a chair – or a couch, she couldn't tell – but illuminated under the moon was Nayoung, curled into herself in an awkward position, apparently asleep. The Chinese bit her lower lip, turning to leave as quietly as she could but just her luck, her knee crashed against one of the metal poles that hadn't been removed and it made a loud sound accompained by her curse.

“Jieqiong?” _Fuck_. Said girl turned – a bad idea – to look at Nayoung, who seemed to be glowing like an angel with the moon rays behind her. “Jieqiong? Are you okay?” She repeated, concern etched on her features when she received no answer from the other girl who was too caught up on staring to realize she was being spoken to. It wasn't until Nayoung's hand touched her cheek that the other snapped up to reality, almost yelping in shock at seeing the other so close.

“Um, um... yes, I'm okay... Just, uh, I hit my knee...” She sheepisly replied, scratching the back of her neck while staring at the floor and not at Nayoung. The older merely chuckled, taking the other's hand to guide her back to where she was sitting.

“Why were you up here? Is something wrong?” Nayoung asked, again, with a concerned expression. Her eyes scanned Jieqiong, making sure the other was indeed okay but other than a slighty bruised knee she found nothing to worry about.

 Jieqiong pursed her lips, not sure what to tell the other. They hadn't spoken in so long other than pretending to still be close because that was what was expected of two Pledis trainees in a temporary group, but truth was they hadn't been alone like they were now ever since before Produce 101. “I could ask you the same thing. Or, well, _why_ were you sleeping here.”

The older shrugged, playing with her own fingers. “I came up here to think and I was looking at the stars, I guess I just fell asleep.” She shrugged with a small smile and Jieqiong tilted her head.

“What were you thinking about?” She dared to ask, turning to look at the stars outside through the window in front of them – how the twinkled in the sky.

“You.” Jieqiong's head snapped back to look at Nayoung, almost hurting her neck in the process at that answer. “Me. Us. The rest of Pledis Girlz. But mostly you and me.”

“Y-you and me? What were you thinking about us?” She wondered out loud, bewildered. There hadn't been an us in so long that even Jieqiong was surprised. She had always thought Nayoung merely saw her as another trainee to take care of just like years ago and wasn't bothered by their lack of interaction.

Nayoung hummed, eyes trained on the vibrant sky. “That I miss you.” She confessed, forcing herself to look at Jieqiong. Her communication skills were awful and she was most often than not too shy to voice her thoughts, her speeches were mostly fueled by a professional part of her as a leader but when it came to personal she couldn't utter a word to someone else. “Something happened that distanced us and I've always wanted to fix it but I never knew how.”

The younger girl was stunned into silence, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish while her brain tried to process everything that was going on. “Well, you kinda left me for Minkyung unnie.” Jieqiong blurted out, a hand covering her mouth after her brain caught up with her and realized what she had said.

Nayoung blinked a few times, this time looking at her with a confused expression. “Minkyung?” She asked, tilting her head deep in thought until something seemed to flicker in her eyes. “Oh. Did— Did you see? Back in Produce 101?” Her cheeks flushed pink, which made it painfully obvious to what she was referring to but a part of her wondered if Jieqiong would know what she meant.

The sour look on the younger's face made it obvious that she did, Nayoung biting her lower lip as everything started to slowly make sense to her. Why Jieqiong never spent time with her anymore and why there seemed to be a huge gap between them. “That you kissed Minkyung unnie? Yeah, we kinda stumbled upon the two of you outside a practice room. Heehyun unnie, Haein unnie and the other Nayoung unnie were there too.” She recalled perfectly, Yebin's tear stricken face crossed her thoughts as well but it was soon replaced by a smiling Yebin snuggling up to Minkyung.

“Oh...” Came Nayoung's reply, who was now staring at the hands on her lap. Jieqiong curled into herself, dreading coming up here and staying long enough to let the older bring up these painful memories she had tried so hard to bury deep down. “Minky and I were never a thing.” The older started out of the blue, almost startling her. “I mean, we kinda were? We got drunk one night and all but I never dated her. We were just... kinda supporting each other.”

“Supporting each other by kissing? Sounds a lot like dating to me.” Jieqiong huffed childishly, aware that she wouldn't make any sense to Nayoung. She was throwing a fit because she was _jealous_ and she was _hurt_.

Nayoung watched her reaction closely, biting her lower lip once again. “Minkyung liked Yebin back then, she was afraid of coming clean with her feelings even though we were certain they were reciprocated because she didn't want it to affect the team's dynamic. She was scared it was only going to hurt them both in the long run because as idols we can't date freely. Especially not another girl.” The older explained carefully, eyes trained on her fingers again – an habit that she was feeling nervous. “I was doing the same thing, hiding my feelings.”

Jieqiong looked up at Nayoung, eyes meeting the other's as she tried to dechiper her words and read her face – failing at both. “She only hurt Yebin by doing that.” She bitterly added, remembering that night and many others where she and her friend had cried themselves to sleep. “Who do you have feelings for then? Is it Minkyung unnie? I know you said you two never dated but it'd make sense... Is that why you seem so sad? Because unnie's dating Yebin now?” She fired of the questions quickly, not allowing her mind to wander. Because if she thought about it, the dreamer in her would believe there was a chance it was her. And she didn't want to get stupid ideas in her mind. It wasn't her, it was never her, it would never be her.

“No, I don't like Minky.” Came Nayoung's reply, making the younger confused again. If not Minkyung, then who? Kyungwon? Eunwoo? Yebin? She doubted Nayoung felt anything romantic towards the four younger members since she always acted as their mother. Or was it someone in I.O.I then? “The truth is...” There was a pause, warm fingers touching hers as she realized a beat later that Nayoung was holding her hands. “I—I... I like you.” There were other things the older wanted to say but her throat felt dry and nothing else would leave her lips, her inability to form her thoughts and feelings into spoken words frustrated her.

They stayed in silence, Jieqiong's stunned face staring at Nayoung's nervous one. None of them daring to say anything. As if staying still wouldn't make the time tick by.

Then, suddenly, a pair of warm lips pressed against Nayoung's. Slowly, she reciprocated the kiss that turned from a hurried liplock to a kiss full of unspoken emotions. The older rested her forehead against Jieqiong's, fingers touching the other's cheek softly – like it was an expensive piece of art that people shouldn't be able to touch so freely. “I lov—” Their moment was interrumpted when the booming voices of Doyeon, Yeonjung and Somi were heard from the floor downstairs, clearly fighting over something and yells of 'Nayoung unnie!' that were getting nearer and nearer as they both heard footsteps on the stairs.

They let each other go, Nayoung smiling apolotegic at the younger before going down the stairs to meet the younger ones at the middle and demand to know why they were screaming in the middle of the night.

It wasn't until later that night, when everyone else had gone to sleep, that Jieqiong smiled to herself as she realized that she had been wrong all her life. She had been waiting for a prince to come knocking on her castle's door to sweep her off her feet, when instead what she wanted was a stone-like princess to tear down her walls and kiss her until their lips were chapped. Crawling into Nayoung's bed with a cheeky grin to sleep on the other's chest was definitely what she had been expecting her entire life to being completely and unabashedly at home.

 

[ – ]

 

“You're so cheesy.” Nayoung complains as Jieqiong happily finishes telling the story of how their first kiss went, adorning it with flowery words and strained sounds of awww. “You're worse than Yebin and Sejeong.” The older groaned with a smile.

“You love it.” She giggles, kissing her girlfriend and winking at her, which earns her an amused glare from the former. “I'm a great storyteller, it's not my fault that your confession wasn't exactly extra romantic and it was in such a depressing place so I have to make it sound nice.” She defends, kissing Nayoung repeatedly when the older just glares at her once again.

“You're an idiot, I don't know why I even like you.” She laughs, sitting up on the younger's bunk bed while running a hand through her hair. “You didn't even get to the part where we told the I.O.I members or when we finally went back to Pledis and everyone threw us a party for that one.”

Jieqiong shrugs, too tired to bother contuining their story. After all, they're still living it and there's too many chapters filled with just _them_ to tell. “They were so surprised when we told them, that was your fault for taking forever on confessing. Poor me was so sad back then.” She pouts, expecting the older to kiss it better but instead gets a glare and a roll of her eyes.

“You were crushing on me since you were 13 years old, should've made a move sooner.” Her lips curve into a half amused smirk, finger pressing against Jieqiong's forehead to make her fall back against the pillow. “If it hadn't been for me, we would probably not even be together right now.”

The younger pulls her best horrified expression at that, not wanting to imagine how it would have been these past two years without having Nayoung by her side as her girlfriend. “I can't live without you Nayoungie!” She dramatically whines, arms clutching the elder's shoulders.

The older merely wraps her arms around the other's waist to lift her up from the bed, finally moving outside of their little heaven just for the two of them. She's hungry and she knows it won't be long before one of the kids wants to eat something and she still doesn't trust Minkyung and Kyungwon in the kitchen. “And you don't have to, don't be dramatic.” She chuckles, kissing her one last time before the two of them walk into the living room and Nayoung automatically goes to the kitchen when she spots an unsure Minkyung eyeing a pot.

Jieqiong lounges on the couch, grinning almost maniacally at Eunwoo and Siyeon who were there. “Do you guys wanna hear my amazing love story with Nayoungie? We were just past I.O.I so now it's right before we debuted!” She enthusiastically announces, staring at the two of them and Yewon and Sungyeon sitting on the floor for an answer.

Siyeon quickly shakes her head, she's heard about it a thousand times after it happened. She was practically there from the moment the two announced they were dating a month before Pristin officially debuted and everything else after that she's been present. “No, we don't.” She deadpans, turning her attention to whatever anime they're watching. Yewon and Sungyeon apologetically smile at her but turn to each other to keep talking.

Jieqiong stares at Eunwoo then, who shrugs. “I know it by heart Qiongie, just like Yebs'. I don't need to hear it _again_.” She pats the younger's head like she's a child who just got told they're not going to Disneyland, ignoring Siyeon's snickers on her other side, before she resumes watching the TV.

“You're all so mean.” Jieqiong pouts, but visibly perks up when Yebin strides into the living room wearing one of Minkyung's shirts that basically doubles as a dress on Yebin's short form. She smirks deviously. “Hey Yebs! Wanna tell them about that time we went to that fancy hotel in Japan and we got the staff to let us go to the spa place so we could bring our girlfriends and make sweet, sweet lov—”

“ _Jieqiong!_ ” “ _Yebin!_ ” Both Nayoung and Minkyung's voices call out at the same time, the warning tone the same in both, which promptly shut the younger up and Yebin just huffs at being roped into it without even opening her mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used their Korean age, that's why they're one year older at the beginning when their ages are mentioned. I based them joining Pledis from their profiles which I hope were accurate. 
> 
> This was a mess but I wrote it in half a day for a birthday surprise and it's not beta'd or anything so all mistakes were mine. Catch me on Twitter @najeogns :]


End file.
